Squad 403 (fourth)
Introduction Okay, this is Part 4 of the thrilling series Squad 403. The last living Ascetic Elite, Erak Neros, is on a personal mission to kill the leader of the squad, Alex. This story takes place about a month after the events of Part 3. Chapter 1: UNSC frigate "Philadelphia" I stood waited in the hangar bay of the frigate. It was hard to believe it had been a month since My team had destroyed a covenant cruiser and almost gotten ourselves killed. So much had changed. We had met Abby and Eden, two female spartans whom I owed my life too. Ryan and Will had fully recovered from the wounds they had suffered, thanks to Eden's medical skills. Today was an even more special day. My team, and a lot of the crew stood watching. I was facing my final, and most difficult challenge. I had taken up sword fighting lessons after I had managed to kill a field marshall. I had made some modifications, now my sword, nicknamed "pulse" didn't run out of battery. The modifications had caused it to glow a bright yellow and occaisionally throw sparks. It looked pretty awesome. Today I would be facing "Sword Training Simulation 1000". It didn't look like much, just a simple training droid standing in the middle of the hangar. I clutched Pulse and activated it. The droid did the same with dual blades. Caden, my closest friend and squadmate, walked between the two of us. "Alright, you know the rules," he said into a microphone, "Alex, you must destroy the training droid. Training droid, you uh... fight back." We both nodded, and I almost saw something in the droid's optics. Almost like, intelligence. A gong rang in the distance, and we charged each other. Chapter 2: Hangar Bay of "Philadelphia" Our blades met in a shower of sparks. However, he had another energy sword. He tried to stab me in the stomach before I disengaged. He dashed and jumped towards me and jumped. He spun in midair and tried to spin his blades. Unfortunately, he landed bad, and he stumbled, his back exposed. I stabbed towards him, but he had been tricking me. It's torso spun 360 degrees and he slammed me in the face with the flat of his blade. I stumbled back and he drove in for the kill. I held up my blade desparately. All three of our swords met. I kicked him square in the chest and he stumbled back. Instead of doing what was expected and try to finish him, I dove for his legs. I stabbed him right in the calf and he stumbled. I took the opportunity and sliced off his arm. With his good leg, he kicked me in the face. A hairline crack appeared in my visor. As I was about to stab at him again, the far wall exploded. Chapter 3: "Philadelphia" All of the marines were sucked straight into open space. I had been too busy fighting the droid that I hadn't seen the approaching covenant cruiser. I realized it was the same cruiser that we had damaged and raided last month, as it's side wasn't in ship shape yet. Abby and E had rigged explosives that ripped half of it to shreds. The droid was still coming. I stepped inside his swing and attacked his right side, where he had lost his arm. I stabbed right through his side and he crumpled to the ground. Woo-hoo, I thought, I win. I was now probably the best swordsman in the UNSC. I intended to use those skills. I was sure that the Ascetic was on that ship, and he would be leading the attack. "E!", I called," Get the pelican ready!" Only our magnetized boots kept us from being sucked into space. A team of Zealot elite's flew into our hangar. There seemed to be five of them. We began firing on the team. Zealots were ceremonial warriors, high class, very dangerous. Chapter 4: (Ascetic POV) Glorious Ascension (Two weeks earlier) I sat on my throne impatiently. After the Field Marshall had been the murdered, the crew had decided to put me back in charge. Wise decision, I would kill those humans. I would not fail. And I anxiously awaited my...insurance. Just when I thought they weren't coming, the door burst open. Five Zealots walked in, smug looks on their faces. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming," I muttered. "That's what we do," the leader said, "We make the target believe they are alone, then strike. You were suprised when we entered, where you not?" I had to admit I was. "So, down to business, You want the humans captured." "No," I said, "Kill all of them, except for one, bring me their leader. He wears blue armor with red details. You will know him, he wields a sacred blade. Bring him to me! I shall kill him myself." Chapter 5: Alex's POV, Philadelphia We charged the Zealots. Abby and Hunter were taking on one holding two plasma rifles. Will had gone into cloaking, trying to get a sniping position. Ryan And E were holding back three elites, all with heavy weapons. Caden was charging to help them. The leader charged me with an energy sword. The giant hole had automatically been sealed by the ship. I stepped inside the first swipe, and jabbed at the Zealot. He skirted away before I could land a blow. I saw Abby go down from the corner of my eye. I charged to intercept the Zealots energy dagger. Before I could, Hunter punched him square in the face. Abby stood up and emptied a clip of SMG ammo into the elite. "Thanks," she muttered to Hunter. Ryan was in trouble, He was separated from E and Caden. The Zealot was coming at him with a sword. "Behind you!" I screamed. Ryan turned to blast the Elite before he stabbed him. The elite stumbled, but he kept coming. The elite suddenly dropped dead, and I noticed a sniper rifle's trail. I couldn't see Will, but he was at work. I noticed E was in danger too. The elite had a dagger at her throat. I was about to go help her when I froze. A zealot had some kind of projector attached to his wrist. It shot out an energy beam that entirely encased me. The Elite began pressing buttons on his TACPAD. "Time to meet my boss," he hissed in my face. He pressed another button, and everything went black. Chapter 6: Glorious Ascension Teleporting isn't fun. I felt like my inside turned out and back in. When I opened my eyes, I was in the throne room of a covenant ship. Standing before was the Ascetic Elite. He walked towards me calmly, cracking his neck and activating his energy sword. I couldn't move my hand to grab Pulse. But wait, Pulse could be remotely activated from my HUD. I managed to activate my sword. The beam activated and cut right through the shield. Pulse's blade went right into the zealot's foot, who roared in pain. It caused the entire shield to break. I burst out and grabbed my sword, and I was suddenly face to face with the Ascetic. "Today, this ends," he said, and I could almost feel the hate in his voice. I pulled back and stabbed at his torso. He anticipated my move and blocked my attack. I spun towards his side and stabbed between the two blades on his sword. This move was unblockable. I twisted my arm and the Ascetic's blade went skittering away. Now was my time to finish him. I pulled back my blade to finish him off. "Please! No!" he called out, "Don't! I am the last of my kind!" I had to admit he looked pathetic. A tear was spilling off his helmet. He was scared. I couldn't do it. Killing him was different than finishing a training droid. I lowered my blade, "Go, if I ever see you again, I will kill you, and I won't be as merciful." He smiled at me. Not gratfully, but like he had just set a trap. He pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck it in my face. He hit a button and disappeared. I armor locked before the grenade went off, throwing off the grenade, right into the Ascetic's throne. "Gosh dangit," I muttered. I had to make my way to the hangar and get off the ship. I didn't want to stay here any longer. The Zealot was clutching his foot, in terrible pain. I unsheated my combat knife. He stared at me, his eyes begging for death, as I kneeled at his side. I quickly ended the zealot in a quick swipe. I put my knife into the holster. I trudged off to the hangar, realizing that this Ascetic would do anything, sacrfise anyone to kill me. He would even throw away his own troops. He was insane. Maybe I could use it to my advantage, I thought as I sneaked away. End Transmission Category:Stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Awesome Category:Action Category:Dannoh403 Category:Squad 403